


Только ветра я отныне жду

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5.04!verse, AU, Angst, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: AU к 5.04. Сэм так и не сказал Люциферу «Да». А вот Адам сказал. Впрочем, Сэм все равно утратил все человеческое. Как и все остальные
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Только ветра я отныне жду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wait Now for Only the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557593) by Schildkroete. 



Адам теперь не совсем человек.  
То есть, разумеется, это неправда – на самом деле Адам _совсем не_ человек. И совсем не Адам. Он ангел, он дьявол; он Люцифер в плохо сидящем костюме. Кожа у него слезает, и когда он улыбается, обнажается плоть промеж налитых кровью глаз. _Прямо как зомби,_ всякий раз думает Дин, но это тоже неправда: он ведь знает, что зомби выглядят по-другому. Лучше. _Почти_ не мертвыми.  
Правда, зомби теперь – вчерашний день: и без них, спасибо Кроатону, хватает монстров – таких же бессмысленно беспощадных и при этом _вообще_ не мертвых.  
Хотя они должны умереть.  
  
Нет, Люцифер выглядит так, как мог бы по незнанию представлять себе зомби Адам: как ходячий труп. Может, он недолго еще пробудет ходячим, думает Дин всякий раз, _всякий раз_ , но когда приходит время новой встречи, Люцифер по-прежнему на ногах. По-прежнему разваливается на куски и при этом невероятно силен; сильнее, чем дозволено быть живому существу. Эта сила и раздирает на части тело, которым ему пришлось довольствоваться.  
Дин знает, как Люцифер пытается этому помешать. Лишний денек для тела Адама стоит жизни множеству преданных демонов: они вселяются в людей и истекают кровью досуха. Это абсурдно, это отвратительно, и они должны умереть – они оба. Они все.  
Да, Адам – его брат, но он все равно не жилец, и, в конечном счете, это не имеет значения. То, что способно каким-то образом вмещать в себя нечто настолько сильное и страшное, как дьявол, не иначе как тоже монстр, и поэтому не должно существовать. Должно умереть, пусть даже спасать мир уже поздно.  
Дин ведь еще способен защищать людей (таких, как он сам) от не-людей.  
  
Они распечатывают фотографии. Дин мрачен, а Эрик бледен: он только что видел дьявола и примчался с этой вестью обратно в лагерь. Дин почти уверен, что Люцифер его заметил, но позволил пощелкать фотоаппаратом и уйти. Почему? Да потому что хотел передать ему, Дину, что-то вроде «Привет-привет, я все еще здесь». Как будто бы Дин и правда мог об этом забыть.  
Забудешь тут, когда постоянное напоминание числится у тебя в ближайших соседях.  
  
Нужно сообразить, что делать дальше. Теперь им известно, где Люцифер, но что они могут ему противопоставить? Может, это ловушка? Дин уверен, что да, но и бездействовать не хочет.  
Он выходит наружу, но холодный воздух не дает ответа, лишь обжигает лицо. Он бредет и думает; думает о демонах, о крови, о свежих трупах. С последней атаки, с последней битвы прошло уже несколько недель, и вот – Люцифер снова соскучился и небрежно бросает им приглашение, которое Дин не может ни принять, ни отклонить. Не может сделать того, чего от него хочет дьявол.  
(Он не может сделать того, чего хотят все остальные. И того, чего хочет он сам)  
  
Он слышит приглушенный звук, останавливается, поворачивается, смотрит.  
Дин не смог бы узнать человека, который стоит на коленях перед своим жилищем, если бы собственными глазами не видел, как тот до такого дошел. Он очень бледный, а в слабом сером свете сумерек кажется почти прозрачным, похожим на призрака; единственные темные пятна – сильно отросшие волосы и черные ввалившиеся глаза.  
Глаза, которые смотрят на Дина, но не видят его.  
Он молотит в воздухе кулаками, избивает пустоту до тех пор, пока его не хватает за руки тот, кто когда-то был ангелом и до сих пор сохранил нечеловеческую силу. Он без особого труда удерживает первого, не дает ему подняться и упасть, не дает подобраться поближе к Дину. Удерживает, пока тот кричит – тупым, полным боли, бессловесным криком.  
  
Адам теперь не совсем человек.  
Сэм тоже.  
  
Его крики просто убивают Дина, хоть он и уверен, что среди этих малоприятных звуков нет ни одной неудачной попытки назвать его имя. Крики действуют ему на нервы. Еще на них действует Кас, который смотрит на Дина так, словно рассчитывает, что он с этим что-то сделает.  
Как будто бы с этим можно что-то сделать.  
  
Они в двадцати метрах от него. Сэм скрючивается пополам, Кас обхватывает его руками и не отпускает, пока не кончится приступ боли.  
  
Возможно, если бы у Дина было время слушать эти вопли, он бы разобрал какие-нибудь слова. Но он и так знает, что происходит: Сэм умоляет о том, чего Дин не может ему дать. Ломка отвратительна, но ее все равно не избежать, и лучше уж потерпеть сейчас и сохранить заначку на случай необходимости, чем остаться без Грозы Демонов Номер Один аккурат накануне следующей атаки. Если в самый ответственный момент они получат вот такую бесполезную развалину только из-за того, что Дин, видите ли, захотел, чтобы Сэму полегчало, и отдал ему последнюю кровь из запасов… нет, потерпеть сейчас определенно лучше.  
Впрочем, скоро эти запасы все равно придется пополнить. Сэм ничего не ест – может, его тело забыло, как это делается, а может, его просто-напросто не интересует пища, от которой невозможно забалдеть. Он отощал, а без постоянной подпитки совсем ослабнет, и какой тогда от него толк? А вот дашь ему совсем немного крови – и он снова сияет мощью.  
  
Это-то им и нужно, чтобы вести бои.  
К этому-то Дин и не хотел бы иметь никакого отношения.  
  
Впрочем, демоны Сэма боятся – чего же боле?.. Дин задумывается о том, почему в последнее время все было так спокойно. Что, если они хотели повременить с атакой до тех пор, пока Сэм не умрет от истощения?  
Кровь жертв Кроатона не работает. Обидно: ее-то гораздо легче достать.  
  
Дин слышит звуки рвоты. Лагерь уже погрузился в темноту, однако он может разглядеть силуэты: Кас оттаскивает Сэма от лужи и укладывает на холодную землю.  
Дин слышит, как кругом говорят люди – приглушенными голосами, по углам и за закрытыми дверями. Они хотят скрыть свои разговоры.  
Дин слышит, как бьется его собственное сердце.  
  
А еще ему удается разобрать, что говорит Сэм: он повторяет одно и то же слово. Дин понятия не имеет, кому адресовано это _Нет_ , но одно может сказать точно: если Люцифер ввалится в их скромное селение и предложит Сэму немного вожделенной крови в обмен на его (душу) тело, то услышит далеко не этот ответ.  
Но Люцифер не явится. Естественно: во-первых, они хорошо защитились, а во-вторых – когда ж все было так просто? Впрочем, это совсем не важно и совсем не ново, а Дин за все это время ни на йоту не приблизился к решению о том, как действовать.  
  
Сэм выгибает спину и снова кричит от боли.  
– Твою ж мать, да заткнешь ты его или нет? – Дин накидывается на Каса: раз уж тот сам себя назначил персональной нянькой Сэма Винчестера, то мог бы и справляться со своими обязанностями не настолько хреново. – Нужен кляп – вперед, только сделай уже что-нибудь! Все и так на нервах, а он еще и не дает спать.  
Не дает забыть о (боли) том, что происходит рядом с ними.  
  
Кас стоит на коленях и смотрит на Дина. Его глаза почему-то видно даже в темноте и на расстоянии.  
– У «него» есть имя, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь, – говорит он.  
– Заткни его, и все. Пока я не заткнул, – резко говорит Дин. Его кулаки сжимаются. Его сердце тоже.  
Он поворачивается и идет к своему жилищу. Крики преследуют его всю дорогу.  
Они не прекращаются.  
  
***  
  
У ямы сидит старик; он вырывает корень дерева, или, может быть, чьи-то внутренности. Сэм не знает, кто он такой, и это бесит его, сбивает с толку, а еще отвлекает от боли и судорог, да, отвлекает, но зато голова у него идет кругом и его тошнит, потому что он думает, что в этом есть некий смысл, но не может понять, какой. Вдруг это важно? Вокруг теперь столько важного, и ему кажется, что он упускает абсолютно все.  
– Это просто галлюцинация, – мягко говорит Люцифер. – В ней нет никакого смысла.  
_Ты тоже галлюцинация_ , хочет сказать Сэм. Хочет, не хочет, говорит – неважно, потому что это все равно не так, и Люцифер даже не затрудняет себя тем, чтобы его поправить.  
Он усаживается на холодную сырую землю и осторожно подносит ободранную ладонь ко лбу Сэма.  
  
Ни Енохианские печати, ни защитная магия ему не помеха. Сознание Сэма всегда готово впустить его.  
  
Кастиэль вдруг шевелится рядом, и Сэм задумывается, чувствует ли тот присутствие Люцифера. И имеет ли это значение.  
  
Вcе тело Сэма болит. Старик сидит у своей ямы и тянет, тянет, тянет, тянет…  
  
Сегодняшнее обличье Люцифера – тело Адама; то, как оно теперь выглядит: один глаз пустой, молочно-белый; второй похож на воспаленную рану: он лихорадочно блестит, как будто в нем пляшет отблеск адского пламени; а еще недостает волос, а еще расползается кожа… но под этой кожей чувствуется мощь; тело Адама гораздо сильнее, чем в те времена, когда в нем был законный хозяин. Сэм знает, в чем дело: демонская кровь, в которой Люцифер себе не отказывает, наполняет его энергией; это как стероиды. С ним, Сэмом, было то же самое – до тех пор, пока не начался обратный эффект и кровь не стала уничтожать все его силы.  
Возможно, такое произойдет и с телом Адама; мощь крови и мощь дьявола истощат его до предела. Возможно, оно превратится в ходячий скелет с редкими остатками плоти, а Люцифер все будет таскать и таскать его, сохраняя живым.  
Сэм не знает, уничтожена ли душа его брата, или же Адаму известно, что с ним происходит, и он вынужден наблюдать, как распадается на куски. При этой мысли Сэма охватывает чувство вины – все это было предназначено _ему_. Адам страдает из-за него. Так много людей страдает из-за него.  
А если бы Сэм принял свою судьбу, мир превратился бы в прах.  
  
– Нет, не в прах, – говорит Люцифер. – Мир стал бы лучше. _Все_ стало бы лучше. Ты бы не пылал от жара, – он проводит рукой по мокрым от пота волосам Сэма и, словно мать у постели больного ребенка, кладет ладонь на его горячий лоб. – Ты бы так не страдал.  
Все это уже было. Сэм молчит: он устал повторять одно и то же. Но ему нравится прикосновение Люцифера; нежность, о которой этот мир давно позабыл. Сэм решает, что, пожалуй, не будет сопротивляться, хотя хотел бы.  
  
Кастиэль, кажется, говорит ему, чтобы он не слушал. А может, и нет; может, он уже давно ушел. Сэм не знает; он знает только то, что какой-то камень больно утыкается ему в левую лопатку, и что его голова раскалывается, и что его глаза расплавляются и вытекают из глазниц, хотя последнее, наверно, неправда, потому что он все еще может видеть, и видит он только Люцифера (и еще старика, который тянет, тянет, тянет), и слышит он только _«Да, да, да. Сдавайся»._  
– Нет, – шепчет он.  
– Этот мир – то, какой он сейчас, – не стоит такой боли, – теперь кожа Люцифера не пузырится и не слазит. Наверно, дело в том, что это уже не кожа Адама – это кожа Дина, или, может быть, Кастиэля. Может быть, Люцифера здесь вообще нет, и этот разговор существует лишь в сознании Сэма; сознание перевирает все, что шепчет Кастиэль; превращает его слова в кошмар, в то, что Сэм совсем не хочет слышать…  
– … не хочешь, потому что знаешь, что это правда. Ты ничего не должен этим людям. Да они хоть раз что-нибудь для тебя сделали? Даже твой брат обращается с тобой, как с собакой, которую не подпускают близко к детям. Ты спасаешьжалких представителей его вида – каждый день, каждую минуту, – а они, вместо того, чтобы о тебе позаботиться, позволяют тебе валяться на холодной земле. По-твоему, так ведут себя люди, заслуживающие спасения?  
– Не все… - говорить очень трудно; Сэм хочет сказать, что _Дин не такой_ , но не может вымолвить этих слов.  
– Впрочем, чего еще от них можно было ждать? – Люцифер не обращает на Сэма ни малейшего внимания. – Они не могут взглянуть за пределы человеческой природы… а вот сами эти пределы видят очень хорошо. Они знают, что ты – не один из них, и никогда не был. Поэтому ты для них ничего не значишь. Для него – ничего не значишь.  
Сэм хочет возразить, но Люцифер быстрее него: он заранее знает, что сказать, ему не нужно подбирать слов и не надоело снова и снова оправдывать того, кто не хочет никаких оправданий.  
– Да-да-да, семья для Дина – это все. Да, ты был для Дина всем. Однако он уже давно понял, что на самом деле ты – не его семья. Думаю, пришло время и тебе с этим смириться.  
Сэм не может разглядеть лицо _Дина_ из-за слез; это слезы боли (потому что _ему больно_ ); однако голос _Дина_ пробирается даже сквозь шум пульсирующей крови в его ушах, а прикосновение загрубевших рук _Дина_ ласковое, такое ласковое, и Сэм вспоминает, что это дьявол и что он жесток.  
– Смирись, Сэм, – дьявол умоляет его так, словно и правда о нем беспокоится. – Не цепляйся за эту жизнь; начнем с того, что она никогда не была твоей. Да, для того, чтобы ты появился на свет, нам понадобились родители-люди, но ты вовсе не должен был становиться частью этой семьи – и ты это знал, всегда чувствовал, верно? И они тоже чувствовали: подумай хотя бы о том, как легко они всякий раз позволяли тебе уходить …  
Судорога; боль разливается по его телу; он ловит ртом воздух, скрючивается на боку; прочь от этого лица и голоса; в другие руки, в те, что всегда прикасаются к нему так невозмутимо, словно он не может причинить им вред…  
– Кастиэль, – шепчет он, когда ему удается вздохнуть. – Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста…  
– Ты еще даже не существовал, когда твоя собственная мать отдала тебя нам, – мягкий голос Люцифера заглушает все, что мог бы сказать Кастиэль. – Да-да, я в курсе, она не знала, какую цену Азазель назначил за жизнь твоего отца, но поверь мне, она не была идиоткой. Ты родился ровно через десять лет после заключения сделки – думаешь, она не догадалась, за кем скоро явятся? Она была охотником, Сэм, она знала, кто такие демоны и как от них уберечься. Она могла окружить тебя печатями, защитить твою детскую солью и железом; могла никогда не оставлять тебя без присмотра. Но она этого не сделала, и знаешь, почему? Потому что в тот момент, когда ты родился, она, пусть даже сама того не понимая, отреклась от тебя. Потому что в глубине души – в какой-то страшной глубине – она решила, что вполне готова заплатить за жизнь Джона своим вторым ребенком.  
_Она попыталась спасти меня._ Сэм не уверен, смог ли он произнести эти слова вслух, да это и неважно, ведь Люцифер теперь так с ним близок, что всегда знает, что Сэм собирается сказать – или не собирается. _Тогда, в тот день. Она попыталась помешать ему._  
– Просто инстинкт, которому она не могла сопротивляться. В тот момент она не руководствовалась разумом. Чего не скажешь об ее предыдущем бездействии – вот это был сознательный выбор. А твой отец, – Люцифер переходит к следующему пункту прежде, чем Сэм успевает возразить, да и какой смысл возражать?.. Люцифер никогда не лжет, по крайней мере, ему, Сэму. – Твой дорогой папочка… Так много светлых воспоминаний, верно? Тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что он постоянно отталкивал тебя из-за того, что хотел, чтобы ты ушел? Да что уж там говорить, он сказал твоему брату, чтобы тот тебя убил – думаешь, он пошел бы на это, будь на твоем месте Дин? – Люцифер опускает голову, и Сэм думает, что он больше не похож на его брата: на лице Дина это печальное выражение смотрится плохо. – Эх, Дин…  
– Не надо.  
– Как только ты перестал укладываться в рамки его представлений о мире, он с легкостью поставил на тебе крест. Даже не захотел попробовать сберечь то человеческое, что в тебе было, – просто потому, что в тебе было _не только_ человеческое. Разве брата, настоящего брата, стало бы волновать, кто ты? Ты все тот же мальчик, за которым он присматривал в детстве, но для него не имеет значения ничего, кроме демонской крови в твоих венах.  
– Дело не в этом, – из-за боли Сэм еле дышит. – То, что я сделал…  
– Да перестань. Это была работа в команде. Нет, я, разумеется, очень благодарен за то, что ты выпустил меня из клетки, но, в конце-то концов, ты ведь просто повернул ключ в скважине. Этого бы не случилось, если бы Дин не сломал первую печать, или если бы ангелы – Уриэль, Захария и, конечно, милашка Кастиэль – не потрудились все организовать. Сэм, тебе еще не надоело брать на себя чужую вину? Что-то я не вижу, чтобы тебя самого кто-то оправдывал.  
– Кас, – Сэм ловит ртом воздух. Ответа нет: может, Кастиэль ушел, а может, он здесь – вытаскивает чьи-то внутренности из ямы.  
(Наверно, это внутренности Сэма)  
– Твой обожаемый брат готов тебя прикончить. Сдается мне, он считает, что наконец-то в состоянии это сделать, – Люцифер никак не может заткнуться, и Сэм ударил бы его, но не может: если он шевельнется, то исчезнет рука, которая гладит его по волосам, а ему слишком это нужно, слишком; он не думал, что это будет так нужно… – Он поставил на тебе крест. Вот почему он так тебя использует: он знает, что это уничтожит в тебе остатки человеческого, но они ведь с самого начала ничего не стоили, так что какая разница?.. Он слишком уж охотно губит тебя ради легкой победы над демонами. Клин клином, а? Интересно, оценил ли он иронию.  
– «Интересно»? – выдавливает Сэм. – Ты что, не знаешь? Насчет всего остального ты вроде не сомневался.  
Люцифер лишь улыбается:  
– Вот что я знаю: для тебя теперь нет пути назад. Он тоже это знал – и, тем не менее, решил тебя использовать, наплевав на последствия. Ты для него всего лишь оружие.  
– Это была моя идея, – ну вот, Сэм снова это делает. Снова защищает Дина. Всегда защищает Дина. – Это я ему предложил… я его заставил.  
  
Лучше всего он помнит дождь. Дни тянулись долго, и был только дождь и холод; он не видел смысла в том, чтобы шевелиться, есть или спать, потому что Адам исчез, потому что Адам был там, где должен был быть _он_ , и поэтому все было напрасно.  
Теперь он ничего не мог сделать.  
Он начал этот кошмар и надеялся искупить свою вину тем, что не даст ему дойти до конца; тем, что будет упорно искать способ все исправить и в конце концов найдет его: ведь это он необходим дьяволу – и он не сдастся, нет, ни за что, никогда. А потом Адам исчез, и стало ясно, что конец все равно настанет, просто не так быстро, как предполагалось.  
Он должен был сделать что-нибудь, ну хоть что-нибудь, чтобы помочь – если не всему миру, то хотя бы кому-нибудь, ведь это была его вина, и _его_ жертвам не стало бы легче, если бы он просто вышиб себе мозги. Даже если у них самих было другое мнение на этот счет.  
Поэтому, когда Дин пришел (с пистолетом в руке, с мокрым от дождя лицом) и уставил на него взгляд, он сказал «Пожалуйста», сказал «Позволь мне». _Позволь мне. Я могу сражаться. Я могу помочь этим людям, хотя бы кому-то из них. Только я на это способен, так что позволь мне. Ради них. Ты поклялся их защищать – и я могу их защитить._  
Он не о жизни думал – только о времени.  
Он не стал просить о прощении.  
В конце концов Дин сказал _Хорошо_. Сказал _Хорошо_ и отвел взгляд.  
  
Ему никто не доверяет, но это неважно: он делает для них все, что может, и не более; никаких попыток сблизиться. Постоянное чувство вины помогает ему справляться с ломкой: он знает, что все это заслужил, и от этого легче говорить «Нет»; упорно говорить «Нет» даже когда все настолько плохо, что он забывает, почему должен это делать.  
  
Однако ломка – еще не самое худшее; куда больше он ненавидит те моменты, когда полон крови и мощи, когда его жажда удовлетворена: ему так хорошо, и он боится, что однажды не сможет от этого отказаться. А еще он ненавидит прилив силы, который чувствует, когда держит в руках (жизнь) демонскую сущность и уничтожает ее: часть его жаждет этого ощущения так же, как его тело жаждет крови, и ему кажется, что, возможно, в это время он думает не о тех, кого спасает, а только о силе, о силе и власти, а голосок – может быть, Люцифера, но, скорей всего, нет, - шепчет ему: _Вот твое предназначение. Вот настоящий ты._  
  
– Вот настоящий ты. Ты не хочешь быть тем, чем являешься, но в один прекрасный день твоего нежелания будет уже недостаточно, – теперь голос Люцифера еще мягче: он женский и больше не печальный. – Дин это знает… или думает, что знает. Разумеется, он мог бы помочь тебе бороться со мной; мог бы временами проявлять сочувствие и держать тебя за руку, когда все совсем плохо, мог бы говорить тебе, что ты не один... Тебе бы этого хотелось, разве нет? Хотелось бы хоть на минуточку вернуть _своего брата_? Прямо сейчас, если только он пожелает?.. – Люцифер вздыхает _над ним_ и вытирает слезы с его лица; он снова печален. – Знаю, тебе не хочется этого слышать, однако я считаю, что в глубине души Дин хочет, чтобы ты сломался. Чтобы ты сдался. Он устал от этой битвы так же, как и ты. Если ты сдашься, он сможет действовать, и все будет намного проще.  
Дин не может бросить вызов дьяволу – ни когда тот в теле Сэма, ни даже сейчас. Он сам это знает; а еще это знает Кастиэль, и Бобби тоже это знал (может, поэтому он и не сражался так упорно, как мог бы). Больше, наверно, не знает никто, но Дин и Кастиэль – точно.  
Слова Люцифера – чушь, однако он еще не закончил: Джессика наклоняется так, что ее светлые волосы слегка касаются кожи Сэма, и продолжает:  
– Но когда это произойдет, ему все-таки не удастся тебя убить. Только ты ему не говори – это наш с тобой секрет, – Джессика целует его лоб, затем веки, а он пропадает, тонет в этом прикосновении, в воспоминании… – Теперь пора спать.  
У нее очень ласковый голос, и Сэм так по ней скучает. Так скучает, что задыхается.  
– Все хорошо, – говорит она. – Я здесь.  
Он спит, и ему снится яма в земле, и _тянет, тянет, тянет_ , и мать, и отец, и как шея Дина хрустит под его подошвой.  
  
***  
  
Даже после стольких лет Кастиэль никак не может привыкнуть к истинно «смертной» неспособности видеть в темноте. Его окружают ночные тени; в одной из них час назад растворился Дин. Или два часа. Или пару минут. Чувство времени тоже пропало, точнее, теперь оно субъективно, и Кастиэлю кажется невыносимо затянутым все, что ему не нравится.  
Ему не нравится единственное, что он может разглядеть: Сэм – бледный, раскинувшийся на земле. С тех пор, как затихли его крики, он лишь постанывает и бормочет; иногда с трудом выдавливает «Нет» и «Пожалуйста, Кас, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…». Ни он сам, ни Кастиэль не знают, о чем он просит.  
(Оба знают)  
  
Кастиэль не ангел, но и не совсем смертный. Он больше не видит так, как мог видеть раньше, однако у него есть способности, недоступные и непонятные людям. Сейчас он ощущает чье-то присутствие: это ангел и это больше, чем ангел. Нельзя сказать, в каком именно месте он находится: Люцифер здесь, но его здесь нет. Кастиэль не может ничего увидеть или услышать, но он точно знает, что Люцифер шепчет что-то в ухо Сэму; он вплетен в него, он внутри него, и это выше понимания Кастиэля.  
_Не слушай,_ говорит он, но это его Сэм не слушает. Это его он не слышит. Это он ничего не значит.  
Кастиэль убирает мокрые волосы с лица Сэма; тот шепчет имя брата.  
  
На улице холодно, и дыхание Сэма (но не Кастиэля) образует белый пар, который вскоре исчезает. Лучше бы ему, конечно, быть не на улице, а там, где потеплее (у Сэма персональное жилье – роскошь, которую ему пожаловали далеко не из уважения), однако лихорадка всё равно начнется, а землю удобнее отчищать от рвоты. Но главным образом дело в том, что Сэму тяжело быть в помещении во время ломки: во время ломки он жаждет спастись даже из заключения собственной кожи.  
(Однажды он попытался разодрать ее, сперва ногтями, а затем ножом, и никак не желал успокаиваться, даже когда они связали его и, чтобы не откусил язык, засунули в рот кляп)  
Так что Кастиэль позволяет ему оставаться снаружи как можно дольше. Слушает то, что все остальные (все эти люди за слишком тонкими дверями и плохо закрытыми окнами) считают беседами Сэма с самим собой. Пытается вычислить, что говорит Люцифер, что он шепчет Сэму в ухо, в сознание, в душу. Возможно, это секреты, но точно не ложь: Люцифер ведь дьявол, а ничего более жестокого, чем правда, не существует.  
Сэм плачет. Кастиэль не может ему помочь.  
В конце концов, Сэм засыпает (теряет сознание после того, как час дрожал на холодной земле и его вырвало еще два раза). Всё остальное будет уже в доме. Кастиэль даже сейчас намного сильнее, чем обычный человек, а Сэм теперь тощий, еле живой, и Кастиэль относит его внутрь без особых усилий.  
По крайней мере, это он может сделать.  
  
***  
  
Дочь Лины умерла от заражения крови в начале осени. Лина сказала, что похоронила ее там, где известно только ей, ночью, в лесу, но Кастиэль знает, что это неправда: она прячет тело дочери в старом ящике под своим жилищем, недалеко от того места, где спит. Впрочем, уже похолодало, так что это не так уж важно. Наверно, никто, включая даже соседей Лины, ничего не заметил.  
Кастиэль не осуждает ее: он сам не понаслышке знает, что такое неспособность отпустить. Они переплелись в ее кровати; это не помогает забыть, но приносит что-то вроде утешения.  
В тот день он не остается у нее, хотя она бы этого хотела. Он оставляет ее и мертвое дитя, выходит на холодный воздух, к крикам, к запаху рвоты. Нет, запах невозможно почувствовать на таком расстоянии, невозможно даже для него, но крики он слышит (и видит на лицах людей, мимо которых проходит).  
  
Ему необязательно быть с Сэмом: он ведь никак не может облегчить его участь. Однако когда он не заходит к нему слишком долго, его начинает туда тянуть. Кастиэль давно оставил всякие попытки понять, почему он это чувствует – и почему это чувствует только он. Остальные всегда, с самого первого раза, предпочитали решать ситуацию с ломкой, запирая Сэма и стараясь не слушать. По какой-то неподдающейся анализу причине Кастиэль считает это неправильным.  
  
Запах рвоты ударяет Кастиэлю в нос, едва он распахивает дверь. Есть и другие запахи, но зловоние желудка, который не может извергнуть ничего, кроме кислоты, сильнее их всех.  
Если бы Сэм захлебнулся в собственных рвотных массах, прикованный к кровати, это стало бы для него облегчением.  
Этого не случится.  
  
Наручники сделаны из железа и покрыты Енохианскими печатями. Когда способности Сэма (и его сознание) выходят из-под контроля, печати должны их подавлять – и они справляются со своей задачей. Впрочем, не так уж и хорошо, особенно теперь, когда мощь Сэма все растет, когда он все больше отрекается от остатков человеческого и расстается с ними, как со старыми сувенирами, которые незачем хранить.  
  
Порой комната приходит в движение; то немногое, что в ней есть, разлетается по сторонам и ломается. Кастиэль – единственный, кто заходит сюда (когда-либо) когда с Сэмом плохо. Ему нельзя причинить вред. Он не боится.  
  
Кастиэль – единственный, кто заходит сюда, и потому он никак не ожидает увидеть Дина.  
Дин у кровати, его руки – на плечах Сэма. Сэм кричит, несмотря на то, что во рту у него кляп. Кричит он негромко (ослаб и охрип за два дня), но его крики пронизывают всё вокруг. Кажется, что все и вся в лагере и лесу специально прекратили издавать какие-либо звуки и затихли, чтобы послушать.  
  
Дину всегда было трудно видеть, как мучается его брат (даже то, как он потом выглядит), так что Кастиэль не может винить его за то, что всякий раз, как страдания Сэма становятся для него невыносимыми, он уходит прочь.  
Вот только он винит.  
  
А теперь он видит своего друга именно там, где тот должен быть, и не знает, что ему думать.  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – эти слова произнесены его голосом, так что они определенно вылетели из его рта. Однако зачем было их говорить?  
Это брат Дина. Он страдает. У Дина есть причины и право быть здесь.  
Это вопрос вообще не должен был возникнуть. Не должно было быть удивленного тона. И обвиняющего.  
– Дин, – говорит Кастиэль. Он ступает вперед; приглядевшись, убыстряет шаги; останавливается, когда Дин поднимает глаза – как будто бы заметил Кастиэля только сейчас.  
Лицо Дина ничего не выражает, но в глазах его боль, в них что-то такое, что способно довести человека до отчаянных поступков. Кастиэль думает, не пьян ли он.  
– Шел мимо, а тут тишина, – говорит Дин. – Ни звука. Подумал, что кончилось. Подумал, что, может быть… – пауза; он не смотрит на Кастиэля, нет, не смотрит… – Решил проверить. Когда открыл дверь, он начал кричать. До сих пор никак не остановится.  
Да, Сэм все еще кричит. Кляп нужен не столько чтобы заглушить его голос, сколько чтобы не дать ему откусить себе язык. И, может быть, чтобы не позволить ему сказать что-то осмысленное.  
Глаза Сэма закрыты, но он (в известном смысле) в сознании. Кастиэль чувствует в нем неуправляемую силу, она как порывистый ветер.  
Дверь с шумом захлопывается, и Дин вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
– Кас, почему ты здесь? – спрашивает он. – Почему ты всегда здесь?  
На этот раз Кастиэль думает, прежде чем что-то сказать. Он вдруг понимает, что не может отвести взгляда от рук Дина, вцепившихся в плечи Сэма.  
– Кому-то нужно здесь быть, – говорит он в конце концов. Сэм перестает кричать, но зато начинает плакать; слезы текут из закрытых глаз и исчезают в волосах. Окно дребезжит, а личные вещи следующие на очереди. – Он страдает ради нас и не должен быть один.  
– Да ты идиот. Ты не можешь ему помочь, и никто не может. Здесь ты или нет, он все равно проходит через это в одиночестве. Так что нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы с ним сидеть.  
– Я не согласен с твоим мнением на этот счет, – Кастиэль не двигается. Руки Дина на плечах Сэма. Большие пальцы Дина очень близко к его горлу.  
  
Дин не отвечает. Его глаза снова прикованы к Сэму, а руки слегка дрожат. Кастиэль не отводит от них взгляда.  
В комнате так холодно, словно окно уже разбилось.  
  
Сэм выгибает спину и издает протяжный крик; это крик не физической боли. Затем снова кричит, и на этот раз уже можно понять, что именно. Несмотря на кляп.  
Он кричит «Нет, нет!» и «Дин!»  
Дин стискивает зубы; обнажает их.  
– Сэм, – шипит он. – Заткнись. Просто заткнись.  
Но Сэм снова зовет его, или, может быть, просто выкрикивает его имя.  
  
Возможно, Дин прав: он не может помочь Сэму. Помочь Сэму может только демонская кровь: она избавит его от боли и, наверное, от безумия тоже. Но крови осталось мало, и ее нужно придержать до того момента, когда Сэм будет нужен им сильным и готовым к сражению. Кастиэль это понимает. Дин ему объяснил.  
  
На полке стоят книги. Их не очень много; то, что удалось спасти из библиотеки Роберта Сингера, хранится у Дина, подальше от Сэма и его непредсказуемых сил, которые, разбушевавшись, не будут относиться к ценной информации с должным уважением. А те книги, что находятся в этой комнате, принадлежат самому Сэму и перечитаны как минимум на десять раз. Два романа: один классический, один современный. Библия из дешевого мотеля, с запачканными и рваными страницами. Черная телефонная книга – Кастиэль знает, что это дневник Сэма.  
(Однажды он поддался искушению и заглянул туда. Пусто)  
  
Одна из книг вдруг летит в стену, другая в Кастиэля: он замечает ее краем глаза и машинально пригибается. Книга ударяет Дина в плечо; куда сильнее, чем если бы ее просто кто-то бросил. Мгновение спустя Дина отшвыривает к полке, он ее обрушивает, падает на пол; на него валятся все книги и пустая пластиковая кружка.  
Кастиэль чувствует, как силы омывают его, шевелят волосы на голове, пробираются под одежду, однако ему удается устоять на ногах. Дин, сгорбившись на полу, молчит; даже не сыплет проклятиями, как можно было ожидать. Он просто смотрит, как падший ангел занимает его место у кровати и хватает Сэма за плечи. Сэм бьется в его руках.  
Дин прикрывает голову. Окно разбивается вдребезги.  
  
Минуту спустя все уже кончено. Сэм затихает, и весь хаос прекращается. Пару секунд не слышно вообще ничего.  
  
А потом Дин поднимается на ноги. Он бледен, и его лицо лишено всяких эмоций.  
Обычно он не приходит сюда, не видит всего этого сам. Просто знает, что это происходит.  
Он горбится, даже когда стоит. Как будто бы ранен.  
  
Кастиэль осматривает запястья Сэма и обнаруживает там, где их касались наручники, ожоги. Сэм теперь настолько далек от того, что можно назвать человеком, что печати обжигают его.  
– Похоже, придется найти что-нибудь посильнее, – Дин стоит в другом конце комнаты. – Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но вся эта магия больше не работает.  
У Кастиэля что-то под ногой. Он опускает взгляд и обнаруживает, что наступил на книгу, которая недавно попала в Дина. Это Библия.  
– Ты ранен? – спрашивает он. Дин довольно сильно ударился о полку, она сломалась, и нет никакого смысла чинить ее до того, как демонская кровь максимально покинет организм Сэма. Потом Сэм настоит на том, чтобы починить ее самому.  
Дин не отвечает. Он держит в руках одну из книг и, судя по всему, понятия не имеет, что с ней делать. Кастиэль замечает, что это пустой дневник, и не в первый раз задумывается о том, для чего Сэм его хранит. Что он будет в нем писать? И когда? Он подходит к Дину, вынимает дневник у него из рук и кладет на стол.  
  
Дин ничего не говорит. Он продолжает молчать, пока Кастиэль помогает ему выйти наружу и добраться домой; тяжело наваливается на бывшего ангела, хромает, но не издает ни звука.  
Кастиэль усаживает его на кровать.  
Он хочет, чтобы Дин снова стал прежним.  
  
Дин, как будто услышав его мысли, делится собственными желаниями:  
– Мне хочется… – резкий голос выдает его боль и в то же время остается безэмоциональным. – Хочется, чтобы он умер, и все. Хочется... иногда... все время.  
Кастиэль становится на колени, чтобы осмотреть рану у него на ноге.  
– Ты это не всерьез, – говорит он.  
– Нет. Конечно, нет, – Дин глядит в стену. – Он нам нужен.  
  
На самом деле, это неважно, думает Кастиэль позже, когда сильно отдающий алкоголем Дин уже спит, а он сам дрожит на холодном воздухе и мучается от ощущения, которое определяет как «голод».  
Неважно, что Дин думает. Или может сделать. Или ему следовало бы. Неважно, потому что они уже очень давно миновали тот отрезок пути, на котором еще был смысл пытаться, и никто этого не заметил – ни Кастиэль, ни (определенно) Дин.  
(Хотя иногда Кастиэль думает, что это не так; что Дин знал, и принял это, и ничего не сделал).  
После того, как открылась клетка, Дин обрушился вниз стремительно и необратимо. Точно так же, как Кастиэль отпал от благодати и разбился о Землю.  
Нет смысла пытаться уберечь Сэма от падения, потому что Сэм _уже_ падает, вниз и вниз. Вот только он не разобьется, потому что на дне его ждет Люцифер.  
  
Люцифер поймает его и не предложит ничего, кроме милосердия.  
  
***  
  
Желание Дина исполняется месяцем позже. На лагерь нападают, им нужна защита, и Сэму выдают кровь.  
Сэм ломает кости жертвам Кроатона и изгоняет единственного демона, вселившегося в маленькую девочку. А когда проходит несколько дней, он ненадолго становится прежним.  
Он замкнут, тих, почти робок – но находится в ясном сознании. Они, Сэм и Кастиэль, разговаривают. В какой-то момент Сэм едва не смеется.  
  
А потом ломка возвращается, потому что у них нет ни глотка демонской крови. Они использовали всю, что была, и не достали новой. На этот раз Сэм кричит, не переводя дух, и не прекращает, даже когда совсем теряет голос. Он не спит, или же спит, но сон не приносит ему покоя. То, что он кричит, вполне можно разобрать – и никому не хочется слышать.  
Это длится несколько дней. Потом заканчивается.  
  
Кажется, что ломка прошла, но это не так. Кажется, что Сэму лучше, но это не так. Его силы должны были ослабнуть, но не ослабли.  
  
Кастиэль упускает все признаки. Когда он освобождает Сэма от уз и занимается ожогами на его запястьях и лодыжках, Сэм смотрит прямо перед собой; смятенный, измученный, он словно бы не здесь, – и Кастиэль не придает этому значения, ведь после недели галлюцинаций и разговоров с дьяволом Сэм и не должен быть в порядке. Так что Кастиэль уходит.  
Сэм тоже уходит. Он шатается по лагерю, шепчет и бормочет; его голова полна _не его_ мыслей, полна _не его_ секретов.  
Всех сводит с ума то, как он на них смотрит; то, как много он знает. Иногда он выкрикивает секреты прямо в лица их обладателей, иногда просто кричит, а когда его пытаются заткнуть, не дерется толком.  
  
Рядом с Кастиэлем Сэм молчит. На Кастиэля он даже не смотрит, так что тот слышит обо всем этом только из уст остальных.  
Он беспокоится, но недостаточно.  
  
Проходит всего два дня, прежде чем Кастиэль слышит дикий крик Сэма где-то вдалеке. Он спрыгивает с кровати Рисы и спешно одевается, но к этому моменту крик уже затихает.  
Всего два дня, прежде чем Кастиэль идет по лагерю, и никто не говорит ни слова, и никто не хочет встречаться с ним взглядом, и все вокруг напитано шоком, и виной, и облегчением.  
  
Когда Кастиэль подходит к месту, на которое все стараются не смотреть, то видит, что Дин уж там, но, скорей всего, не так давно, потому что люди начинают расходиться только сейчас. Все стремятся оказаться где-нибудь подальше от своего лидера.  
Остается только тот, что с ножом, и еще двое – может, они помогали, а может, просто присутствовали. Смотрят они вызывающе… а когда понимают, что остались наедине с Дином и Кастиэлем, то испуганно.  
С Дином, Кастиэлем и Сэмом, который лежит на спине. Его пальцы слегка скрючены, а глаза полуоткрыты.  
  
Именно Кастиэль закрывает их. Опустившись на колени рядом со своим другом, он замечает, как спокойно его лицо, и как молодо.  
Когда он поднимает взгляд, то видит, что Дин стоит на прежнем месте и пялится на парня с ножом так, будто бы не знает, что с ним делать. Не знает, что думать. Может быть, он вообще ни о чем не думает.  
Возможно, он по-прежнему ни о чем не думает, даже когда в конце концов переводит глаза на своего брата. Однако лицо его побледнело, и руки его трясутся; и ни разу за два последних года он не выглядел таким живым.  
  
А рука Кастиэля не дрожит. Он кладет ее Сэму на грудь, чувствует его ребра сквозь слишком тонкую ткань и кожу. Чувствует, как глубоко внутри начинает биться жизнь.  
– Люцифер не даст ему уйти, – говорит он.  
Дин закрывает глаза.


End file.
